A Time for Healing
by QSMad
Summary: sorta sequel to the madman a few weeks or days after...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Invisible Man. Any additional characters or fictitious places are mine to do with as I please.  
  
Warning: This fic contains moderate to large amounts of pain, bloodshed and violence.  
  
  
Previously in the madman...  
She says she found a man fitting Darien's description in a 50 ft hole up in the hills where they own some land. She said he didn't look so good. So Bobby take Claire and Mrs. Medelsan here with you and she can show you where to go. Mr. Medelsan is still working so we'll take care of that from our end. Just go and Bobby."  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"Hurry she said he didn't look too good.   
  
And now Part 1:  
  
A Time for Healing  
  
That which does not kill us makes us stronger."   
-Friedrich Nietzsche,  
  
  
The phone rang a while ago it was Claire she wanted to be sure I came in today I guess I will. I've been sitting here for a while now, since about 1am. When my leg began to throb again. I guess I just don't see the point of trying to move; the pain will only start up again. It stopped hours ago and I know it will start again soon anyway. What that guy did to me it just brought back to me what I always knew. As long as I have this gland in my head I'll always just be somebody's lab rat.   
  
It has been two weeks now since we caught that psycho-maniac that tried to kill my partner. The 'fish wants to see the keep and me. I don't know why? But somethin' about this just don't smell right. So we get there and well there's EBERT'S cowering as usual.  
  
The official says we have a case to do and need Fawkes's help. The 'fish wants to know how my partner's doing. The keep said he's a little depressed he did think he was a goner after all. Who wouldn't be depressed? She also said he's having a rough time of it. His leg's not healing so good and the meds he's on ain't helpin'.  
When we got to the office Claire was maaad. Boy I don't think I've seen her that mad since well since I can't remember when.  
  
"I really don't think you should be sending Darien on any kind of mission in his condition." Claire insisted.  
  
"Sorry he needs to get back on his feet so to speak and back into action. Besides we need him on this one broken leg or not he's on this case and that's final end of discussion."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"ffft...I said end of discussion and I mean it."  
  
"So you would risk Darien's life? For what? A case? I thought he meant more than that."   
  
"He does, but we need him on this one. I'm sorry but that's how it has to be!"  
  
"Fine!" She said and stormed out of the office. She went to meet Darien at the keep he had to see her for a shot before the meeting he would inevitably have with the official that day.  
  
Darien got to the keep just before Claire did and that was something because it was taking him quite a bit longer than usual to get anywhere these days. When she finally got there she stormed through the door. She was so mad and angry she threw the clipboard she had across the room before she even noticed him and at the same time screamed in frustration.  
  
"Darien what are...Oh yeah I forgot you were coming to see me.  
  
"Hey you okay keep?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah the official wants to see you."  
  
"Oh I know I saw Ebert's in the hall I told him I needed to get my leg checked out and get a shot first so here I am."  
  
"Yeah okay." She said sounding a bit frustrated."  
  
She turned to Darien looking over his leg. He winced at the pain as she probed the deep oozing gash. It was red and swollen and there was some bruising. And he could barely move it. She looked at it in disgust as she thought of her earlier conversation with the official.   
  
Why was it he never listened when it came to Darien? She remembered multiple times she had advised other treatments of Darien for some reason or another and he would always excuse it as she was making this too personal. But it was personal. He had become a trusted friend and she hated what the official was doing to him.  
  
"Hey are you sure you're okay there Claire? You don't look too good!"  
  
She didn't look him in the face she just shook her head saying she was fine and trailing off not even realizing she had answered him. She tried to begin a conversation but she was distracted again when she began probing and checking him over like she needed to do anyway.  
  
"I'm fine it's just...she thought for a moment then trailed off on something else. You're leg's not getting any better. Have you been taking the meds I gave you?"  
  
"Yep, every four hours like you said. But it just doesn't help and I feel like I have to take more painkillers just to function. Man it took me 2 hours just to get here and now I'm totally exhausted. And by the way Claire you already told me you were okay so what's up?" He put a hand on her arm and looked up at her with the question still in his eyes.   
  
"It's just that damn official he never listens you know?" She rubbed her fingers across her eyes then back across the bridge of her nose. Her meeting with the official had rattled her more than she thought it had.  
"Yeah I know." He said his hand rotating up and down her arm consoling her then dropping back to his side.  
  
I need to take your temperature. She took a quick temp and held his hand for a moment she was thankful for their friendship but now she really needed to talk to him about his leg.  
  
"You're leg isn't healing quite as quickly as I'd like it, too. I don't think the meds are helping. But... she trailed off as she put down his hand and walked across the room. She knew she had to try something and him going gallivanting on some case doing who knows what on that leg wasn't going to help matters.  
  
Darien sat up and took his leg in his hands as he rotated to get up.  
Claire turned and stormed back over to the lab chair. "No you don't! I'm not done with you yet!"   
  
"But Claire, the 'fish?" He gestured his head toward the door still sitting sideways on the edge of the lab chair.  
  
"The way Ebert's talked it's pretty important so are you gonna let me go or not?"  
  
"No! He can wait! You just lie back I need to give you you're shot and I want to try something else so come on lie back." She said and helped him lie back in the chair. Besides she didn't want to face the official any sooner than she had too.  
  
It was another ½ hour before she finally finished up with him. Then she helped Darien into a wheelchair and pushed him down to the official's office. When they got there the official, Bobby and Ebert's were all waiting. Claire glared at the official in extreme protest to what he was about to do she was angry and she was letting him know it.  
  
"Come on in and shut the door behind you please Claire and take a seat please."  
  
"WHATEVER!" she said and stormed into the room.  
  
Darien could tell she was still mad. She rolled him in almost shoving him right into the table. Walked over to stand by the window her arms folded not even looking at the official or anyone else for that matter.  
  
'Woo hoo! Somebody's got the keep in an uproar. Fawkes what'd you do to her?"  
  
'Nothin' Hobbes, you better ask the 'fish about that one it wasn't me."  
  
Darien and Bobby both looked at the official as they said in unison "Hey what'd you do huh?" they both turned their heads and pointed to the keeper.  
  
"Well, what'd you..." they were cut off abruptly.  
  
"It doesn't matter who or what got the keeper in an uproar or anything else for that matter. What matters is we've got a job to do and we need your help Darien if we're gonna pull it off."  
  
  
"Hey chief I can't walk so what good am I to you like this? Besides Claire says..."  
  
'I know full well what the keeper says about you. And for this you don't need to walk."  
"What kind of case is this that we won't need to walk?"   
"I didn't say we Darien what I said was 'you' won't need to walk.  
"Okay now you have my attention. What kind of case is this that I don't need to walk?  
  
"Ebert's!"  
"Yes sir Mr. Fawkes if you would please remain silent the official will inform you on what you need to know about this case."  
"Yeah okay sorry. "Aah! Darien screamed and grabbed at his leg as it began to throb."  
"Is he okay? Bobby asked as Claire ran over to him.  
"Sorry guys just a pain spasm I get those sometimes."  
"Okay now if everyone would please turn your attention to the screen we'll get on with this.  
Pictures flashed in the now darkened room  
  
"There are some doctors at a small rehab hospital and clinic we believe to be doing radical experimentation on some of their patients. Namely patient's that have a high government status. They have gone unnoticed and haven't been caught until now. We are going to catch these guys and stop them from whatever experimentation they might be doing. Preferably before someone else gets hurt.   
  
"Hey boss what kind of experiments and what's the difference between them and this agency?"  
"The difference is Darien that these people mutilate and kill people. We don't!"  
  
"Yeah okay but I still don't see the difference."  
"Would ya just shut up and listen?" Bobby demanded.  
"I was just asking a question Hobbes."  
  
The official continued. One of their so-called patients escaped. His name is Richard Myers; he was an agent for the FBI up until two years ago. When he was injured on the job. He went to this small privately owned hospital; because there had been rumors that they could treat his condition with overwhelming success."  
  
"So boss what is his condition anyway?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He has a back injury that has left him paralyzed. Which is why we need Darien. Their cover is in physical therapy and safe experimental procedures. 'They say!' We think that with his injury Fawkes would be perfect. Besides we might need him to do some invisibility if we're going to catch these guys."  
  
"But their gonna know I'm not there for physical therapy as soon as they get a good look at me. There is no way I could even begin to do that on my leg right now."  
  
"I know." The official grinned mischievously and then began to laugh wickedly.  
  
Darien just looked at the official in disgust as Bobby rolled him to the door. "C'mon Fawkes."  
  
"Oh and boys take Claire she's going as your very unconvinced private doctor!"  
  
"Like that's a stretch. I'm not convinced so there's no way she would be." Darien said as the three of them went out the door.  
  
Hey keep you want us to meet you somewhere or pick ya up? Darien asked. "I'll come by your apartment in about one hour if that's okay? I need to go by my place and get a few things first."  
Yeah that'll be just fine."  
  
Bobby took Darien to his apartment to get his stuff packed while they waited for Claire. Darien was worried about the keep, she seemed to be more concerned than she should be. He sat on the couch running his fingers through his hair in frustration and in a lot of pain. The painkillers were wearing off. He could barely contain himself. He hollered for Hobbes, but as usual he was in his own little world packing creatively for Fawkes.  
  
Darien grabbed the crutches at the end of the couch after about the fifth time of trying to get, Bobby's attention and hobbled over to the cabinet. As soon as he opened the cupboard he noticed his meds were gone. He sighed in both fatigue and total aggravation. "Hobbes what did you do with my meds?" he screamed across the room.  
  
"Oh you needed those? Yes I needed those. Hobbes what did I just say?  
Just then the keeper came in shaking her head at the scene before her. She went over and helped Darien sit back down on the couch. She handed him some new meds she had brought for him. He took them with much relief. At the same time he was glaring at Hobbes.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked acting like he didn't know what his partner was glaring at him for. "Hey, I didn't know okay you always blame me doesn't he always blame me Claire?" "Bobby don't!" Claire said while holding the glass she had taken from Darien.  
"He needs to rest and he's in a lot more pain than he's letting on.  
  
"Darien come on let's get you to the car before those meds; I just gave you take affect and you end up passed out on the couch here."  
"You got no argument here." He pulled himself up off of the couch with Claire steadying him with one hand and holding the crutches with the other. Once he was up she helped him with the crutches and they headed to the car.  
  
Twenty minutes later they headed out. It was a seven-hour drive and the official was too cheap to give them plane tickets. So Darien lay asleep in the back of the van on a makeshift bed. Claire and Bobby were in the front. Bobby drove and Claire tried relentlessly to give directions. And Bobby fought her on every one of the directions she tried to give.  
Soon however, their fighting woke up a very tired Darien who had, had enough of their bickering that was going on and on and on.   
  
"Hey! Can you guys just shut up, up there? How is anybody supposed to get any rest at all with you two fighting like an old married couple the entire time?"  
  
"Well, now you know what that's like now don't you?" Claire said and started laughing which started Bobby laughing, too!   
  
He just lay there disgusted at their mockery and closed his eyes as they made their way to the motel. Five hours later. They arrived there it was a cheap dinky little motel, but it was at least a shower and a bed. Which was better than trying to sleep in the van anyway.  
  
Hobbes backed the car up to make it easier for Fawkes to get out. Claire grabbed the crutches from the back while Darien hoisted himself out of the van. He thought it was a lot easier getting in the van than it was getting out. Claire then helped Darien the rest of the way to the room. She checked his leg, which was still quite inflamed and had a lot of bruising and heat from the infection. She gave him his meds and told him to get some rest he said he'd try and he laid back on a bed that was too short for his long legs. But he said that he would try so he did. Claire went over and sat at the table to go over the next days plan with Bobby.  
  
"Bobby what's next? Or do you even have a plan? She asked. She was trying to get a conversation going. She was really just trying to get her mind off of her concern for Darien who had finally passed out on the bed.  
  
"Well Claire, I always have a plan and the official. He set up a meeting with our Mr. Myers for tomorrow morning on the edge of town. Which you and I will attend. We'll leave sleeping beauty over there right here to catch up on his beauty rest."  
  
"BOBBY! I can't believe you just said that."  
Yeah, what?  
Oh never mind!  
  
"Bobby one of us needs to stay here with him. I don't want him staying here alone with that infection as bad as it is. He should be in the hospital right now but the official won't allow it."   
"Fine then! You stay and I'll go. You two just be ready to leave when I get back."  
  
"Okay, but you don't have to be so touchy about it Bobby."  
  
"Sorry Claire I just want to be sure we know what we're doing."  
  
The next morning Bobby went to his meeting. Darien was running a high fever so Claire was glad she had insisted on staying. He finally woke up ten minutes before Bobby got back. When Bobby did return from his meeting, they all loaded back in the van.  
When asked, Bobby wouldn't say what was said. Just that it was on a need to know basis. And if there was something they needed to know he'd let them know.   
  
They got at the clinic/hospital around 1pm in the afternoon, unloaded Darien. Who would be in a wheelchair for the duration of the trip as per their disguise and arrangements. It was easier that way anyway, because it just took him way too long to get anywhere and they needed to be quick. They got him checked in and spoke to some of the doctors. Mr. Myers had said it was a doctor Morrison that was the head of the whole thing. So they needed to keep an eye out for him. But when they got registered nurse Mann told them that Dr. Morrison was on vacation and would probably be out for at least two weeks. But that he also was very unpredictable and could return at any time.  
Bobby insisted that they could get the goods on the guy anyway. And Claire thought this place might be able to help Darien so they decided to stay.  
  
After they got him all settled a Dr. Peters came in and introduced himself and looked over Darien's leg. He thought that maybe they could help, but being as suspicious as Darien always was he didn't believe the guy. "We will need to get you set up with our psychiatrist Ms. Bannon. We find it helps the patient get through the therapy and healing process quicker if they see a clinical psychiatrist."   
  
"No way! Huh uh! I am not going to no head shrink." Darien demanded.  
Claire walked over slowly to face Darien. She thought he really needed this. She would have suggested it weeks ago, but she also knew Darien. And this was exactly the reaction she had expected from him.  
  
"Now Darien I think you could really use this. After everything that has happened to you, I think this could really help you."  
"Yeah I think Claire's right my friend. Bobby said walking closer to stand by Claire.  
"What? Are you two ganging up on me or something?"  
"No we just think this could be good for you." Claire said making sure he knew that it was the final word on the matter.  
  
  



	2. Part two

Part Two  
  
  
  
Dr. Morrison sat in the corporate offices of Morrison & Platt. Going over his latest results from his experiments he had recently conducted when Mr. Platt walked in.  
"Hey Andrew"  
"Mark"  
"I got a phone call from nurse Mann at the clinic. Seems we have a new recipient for your work. And I also got a lovely call from the corporate offices in New York. It seems that our silent partner has someone he wants you to conduct some 'special' work on."  
"Does this someone have a name? And, is he government?"  
  
"His name is Darien Fawkes and yes he's government very secret government in fact. He's already at the clinic he's the one nurse Mann called me about. Our partner wants you to retrieve something for him. It seems Mr. Fawkes has a small synthetic gland at the base of his cerebral cortex. He wants you to remove it and send it directly on to him, he says he will pay very handsomely for it if you do this."  
  
"It's not my regular kind work."  
  
"Yes, he said as much. He also said not to worry that you could do whatever you like with him when you're done IF the surgery doesn't kill him that is."  
  
"I guess I can do it, but just be sure you get a small incentive upfront."  
  
"Already done." Platt walked over and laid a check for $150,000.00 on Dr. Morrison's desk.   
Good it's as good as done then. I'll leave for the clinic in the morning. With that Platt walked out of the office with a malevolent grin. "Oh and Andrew." Platt went over and tossed a pair of sunglasses onto Dr. Morrison's desk "Our partner said you may need these."  
"What are they?"  
"Our Mr. Fawkes can turn himself invisible due to our little gland. He says these make it possible to see him when he is."  
"I don't know about this. It sounds like our partner stands to make more out of this deal than we do."  
"I know but he says if everything goes according to plan we stand to make millions off this one tiny little gland."  
"Okay but I still think we could make more by doing this on our own."  
"Yes but our partner knows how to install the thing and we haven't a clue."  
"Yeah I guess tell him it's a go. I'll take the first flight out tonight but first call nurse Mann and tell her I'm coming and also tell her to prepare a room on the fourth floor."  
"Done."  
With that Mark Platt walked to his office to make a few very important phone calls. He was going to be very rich, filthy rich in fact if this went well. And nothing and no one was going to get in his way.   
  
Back at the clinic the next several days were supposed to be filled with rigorous testing and extensive psychotherapy. Since Dr. Morrison would be gone at least for the next few days. Darien had no choice but to give into all this mumbojumbo. He thought that talking to Ms. Bannon about some of what happened and his fears since being rescued was all just useless.  
  
Dr. Morrison arrived at the hospital the next afternoon. He proceeded to take Darien's case away from Dr. Peters saying it would be better this way and that if he knew what was good for him he would stay away. Dr. Peters didn't like it. He had just come up with the right meds with help from Claire. By the sounds of things Dr. Morrison was not going to use them. Dr. Morrison then had nurse Mann move Darien to a room on the fourth floor where he could do his experimentation more easily and without questions from any of the staff.   
  
Nurse Mann came to Darien's room about 10 minutes after receiving orders from Dr. Morrison. Darien lay half asleep in the bed. While Bobby was sitting in the chair reading some employee records that Dr. Peters had given him earlier in the day. When nurse Mann came in they both jumped.  
  
"Hey Betty what's up?" Bobby asked.  
'We need to move Mr. Fawkes to another room where he can receive better treatment."  
"You need some help there, ma'am?"  
  
"No I think Mr. Fawkes and I can manage."  
"Yeah Hobbes he grunted in pain I think we got it." He said as he tried to hoist himself off the bed and failed.  
"Here let me help."  
"I SAID WE HAVE IT!' nurse Mann said being rather agitated and pushed Bobby out of the way.  
"Hey it's okay I think I can use the help."  
"If you insist." She said.  
"I do." Bobby came over and helped Darien to a wheelchair. Nurse Mann reluctantly allowed his help. She rolled Darien away with Bobby trailing closely behind.  
  
Dr. Andrew Morrison met them at the fourth floor nurses' station ready and eager to get this underway.  
"Mr...." he stretched out his hand.  
"Hobbes Bobby Hobbes and this is Darien Fawkes you think you can fix his leg doc?"  
"I sure am going to try."  
Nurse Mann could you please show Mr. Hobbes here to the waiting room."  
"I thought I would go with him."  
"You will see him later on, but right now we need to conduct some tests."  
"Okay whatever I'll be right here waiting my friend." Bobby said to Darien.  
"Thanks Hobbes." With that he was rolled down the hallway to a private room where he was given a strong sedative.  
  
Claire was so excited; she and Dr. Peters had found something that just might help Darien finally get better. But when she got to Darien's room he was gone. It looked as though he had been moved. She asked all of the nurses she could find. Nothing. She knew it couldn't be Bobby because he wouldn't leave Darien's side. Let alone leave without telling her so she thought.  
  
She was frantic she ran through the halls looking everywhere when she came upon Dr. Peters at the front desk. He looked concerned and worried. So she knew something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"Dr. Peters have you seen Darien Fawkes?'  
"Yes I'm afraid I have."  
"Well, where is he?"  
"I can't say."  
"Yes you bloody well can and will."  
"You just don't understand it's my job if I tell you."  
"Yes, but what's more important your job or someone's life."  
"He wouldn't,"   
"He has and will again if we don't get to him fast!"  
  
After a bit of arm-twisting he stammered and came clean.  
  
"Okay, okay it's Dr. Morrison he does these experiments on the 4th floor. He had Mr. Fawkes moved there. He takes anyone who has any kind of military, state, or political background and he uses him or her for experimental procedures. He says they're much more suited and strong enough to make it through the surgery. But I've only seen a very few even survive. He said he'd have my job if I ever told anyone."  
  
"No! Her hands flew to her mouth. How did he find out about Darien?"  
"He has connections in Washington. Very high connections I'm afraid and possibly a few here at this hospital."  
  
"C'mon." Claire grabbed him and they ran to the elevator. She dug through her purse until she produced her cell phone and called Bobby, but she only got his voice mail. "Bobby, Hi its Claire meet me on the fourth floor Dr. Morrison has Darien."  
  
On the fourth floor Dr. Morrison was prepping Darien for surgery.  
When Claire arrived Bobby was sitting in the waiting room.  
"Bobby, where's Darien?"  
"He's having some tests why? You look upset is something wrong?  
"Yes, Dr. Morrison has him and I'm afraid of what he might do."  
"That son of a... He didn't even tell me who he was. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner."  
Do you know where he is?"  
This way Dr. Peters pointed them to some surgical rooms and offices.  
You can get all the information you need from this computer here." He pointed them to a large office with a computer he logged in for them and Claire downloaded what information she could onto disk.  
Hobbes and Dr. Peters headed down the hall in search for Darien.  
  
Dr. Morrison went to call his partner in crime, Mark Platt. Upon speaking to him Mark told Dr. Andrew Morrison that their silent partner had the information he needed to remove the gland without damaging it. He also said to wait before removing the gland. Their partner had sent the schematics on how to achieve this. However unsafe they may be to the patient, by courier and they would be there in 20 minutes.  
He walked out into the hall and saw Hobbes and Dr. Peters coming his way. He ran back into the room and injected Darien with something to wake him.  
  
"Hey was that him?' Bobby asked and pointed to the empty and once occupied space down the hall."  
"Yeah we need to hurry."  
They got to the room where Darien was and he was just waking up. They paused and looked around the room.  
"Hey you okay partner?"  
"Yeah what just happened?" he asked in a daze.  
Morrison came up behind Darien and pulled him off the bed. He screamed in pain grabbing at his leg that was throbbing. Quicksilvering, he fell to the floor writhing in pain.  
Bobby called out. "You okay?"  
"No I fell and Bobby it hurts bad." "I know partner, I know." Bobby tried to soothe Darien with his voice, as he couldn't see him.  
  
Dr. Morrison ran to try to escape; but there was none. He picked up a scalpel and lunged.  
"You think that's gonna do anything against my gun."   
"It might but who cares if you take me to jail I'm dead anyway."  
He lunged again. Bobby fired Dr. Morrison dropped the knife and screamed at the pain coming from his wounded hand. " Sorry buddy, I just couldn't bring myself to kill ya with a clear conscience. Besides it'd be a bad example for my partner."  
Bobby walked over to Dr. Peters and thanked him.   
"Here's a gun you think you can keep an eye on him for a minute?"  
"Yeah no problem."  
Darien desilvered and Bobby walked over to help him up. He was still quite disoriented by the pain. Dr. Peters told Bobby if he would take the gun then he would help his friend they both agreed.  
  
Claire showed up 5 minutes later once she had downloaded what she could she called the official. He got in touch with the local law enforcement to arrest Dr. Morrison and everyone else involved in his little scam at the hospital.  
  
Darien stayed another week at the facility working with Dr. Peters. The infection had worsened after the fight with Dr. Morrison so the medication was useless. He needed surgery to remove the infected tissue and to reset the bone. Because of the quicksilver in his blood they had to return to the agency for the surgery. 3 days after surgery and Darien still in an enormous amount of pain the official again called them all to his office.  
Claire was so upset and demanding that Darien stay in bed and not be there this time that the official had no choice in the matter but to say they could wait a few more days. So...  
  



	3. part three

Some time later  
  
  
In the official's office they were presented with evidence from their little undercover job, that Dr. Morrison was not in this alone. There was some big corporation that was funding the whole thing, but what they had was not evidence enough to prove it.  
  
They needed to take another little trip, which did not make Claire one bit, happy.  
Darien was just almost recovered. Now using a cane instead of crutches. He walked over to Claire showing her he was fine, by trying to dance but tripped. He didn't quite have the full use of his leg back. Even with that she insisted on coming along.  
  
The Corporation Morrison and Platt was run out of Salt Lake City. The 'fish sprang for tickets this time but poor Bobby was left holding the tab for the motel room. Upon arriving Claire rented a van that looked surprisingly like the Hobbes mobile.   
  
They drove to the motel straight from the airport. A motel 6 was all that Bobby could afford. At least that's what he made everyone think. But hey it was a bed. Claire checked over Darien's leg again. She was still not completely convinced he was as recovered as he let on. Her suspicions were correct. He was running a low-grade fever so she wanted him to take it easy. But they had a job to do and needed to get it done before the corporation got wind of Dr. Morrison's arrest.  
  
Bobby was not very happy about Claire's insistence that she go along. But the plan was for her and Bobby to create a diversion while Fawkes got the goods on these corporate types. The hard bed and her concern for Darien kept her awake. So she figured the chair was better than tossing and turning in a hard bed all night.  
  
When they all finally awoke Claire had been sitting in the chair for most of the night. Her hand was propping up her head and she seemed to be staring into nothingness. But she was just contemplating yelling at the official again about the same thing she had been yelling about for the past several weeks, Darien.  
  
"Hey Claire, Something wrong with your bed?" Bobby asked as he looked over at a bed that wasn't even slept in.  
  
Yeah, something like that. Darien's been running a fever all night so I've just been making sure he was okay.  
  
Is he all right enough to do the job?   
  
I think so I gave him some meds at about 2 am I think they worked. Lets just make this quick I don't want him out here any longer than he has to.   
Okay whatever you say. Just you tell 'him' that.   
  
"What am I chopped suey? I'm here you know, I can answer for myself."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were still asleep." Claire said with a bit of surprise to her voice.  
"No been awake for about an hour watching you. I think those pills you gave me really worked. I feel better already!"   
  
"Okay then quit jawing your mouth and Let's Go! Oh and Fawkes I put a tracker on you just in case."  
You did WHAT?  
Hey if we lose you...  
It's really for the best. Claire said.  
"I know, I know." He said sheepishly."  
  
They took off to Morrison and Platt, which was situated near the airport surrounded by an electric fence. So it was going to be a bit of a challenge to get in.   
Their cover, associates to Dr. Morrison. It seems some people with some high connections namely the official. Set up a little meeting with Mr. Platt saying they had gone into business with Dr. Morrison and would like to learn more about how everything was run...  
  
When they arrived they were ushered into the Platt offices. Just before getting to the office Darien quickly ducked into an empty office and went see-through and then caught up with the group.  
  
"So Miss...?  
"Oh it's Keeply Claire Keeply she said as she reached her hand out to Mr. Platt.  
"Ah nice meeting you I'm Mark Platt you can call me Mark. Andrew didn't call about you coming or I would have been sure to send a car to the airport to pick you up."  
  
'Oh that's okay, Andrew was in the middle of a very delicate procedure."  
"Ah, so you know about it then."  
"I believe so yes." Bobby said suspiciously.  
"So you've seen Mr. Fawkes and his wonderful million dollar gland then?"  
"Oh him yes?"  
"Hobbes, he's talking about me, he said they were gonna take out the gland did you hear that?" Bobby ignored Darien and pushed him away like he was waving away a fly.  
  
"Is there anyway we could possibly get a tour of your fine facility here? Andrew told us that we would get only the very best treatment from you and your staff."  
"But what we would really like is that tour." Bobby said with a bit of an arrogant air about him as he paced the room. "Hobbes hurry we don't have much time here."  
Fawkes whispered.  
  
" Well, If Dr. Morrison said this well then follow me."   
They followed Mr. Platt out the door while Darien stayed behind.   
  
He rummaged through everything he could find and stuck a disk in the computer. It was one of those do it yourself jobbies like they gave him to get the files off the chrysalis computer. After what happened there he should've known. He limped over to a wall safe and just as he opened it the alarms started going off like crazy.  
  
Leaving his guests behind in an empty office Mr. Platt came in adorned with thermal glasses. His men grabbed Darien by each arm startled he dropped his cane and desilvered. He fought to get away but it was useless they just slammed him against the wall where a large nail embedded itself in his shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. They then escorted him to another room and shoved him into the center of it.  
  
Mr. Platt entered the room one of his men hand cuffed Darien to a rather large hook in the ceiling and walked away. He hung there with his long legs barely able to reach the floor. Mark walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Fawkes he said callously pacing in a circle around him.  
"Wha... How...'  
"Ah Mr. Fawkes have we a loss of words?" he asked as he drew back and punched Darien in the stomach. Expelling the air, he doubled over as much as he could putting strain on his wrists. "We can make this simple or we can make this much more painful.  
'I was afraid of that." He said in defeat.  
"Yes now whom are you working for?"  
I don't think I want to tell you that.  
  
With that he motioned to one of his men who picked up Darien's cane and slammed it hard onto his leg. The pain shot through him forcing him to scream out in agony.  
'You'll answer me Mr. Fawkes or you will suffer the consequences."  
"I... AM... NOT... GOING... TO... ANSWER... YOU!!!"  
  



	4. Part four

Part four...  
  
WARNING: Pain and violence.  
  
Mr. Platt's men began a beating he would soon not forget.   
They ripped his black t-shirt from his body and handed Platt what looked like a horsewhip.  
"Hey Buddy that was my shirt! And I bet 'that' thing makes 'you' feel superior."   
"Mr. Fawkes I 'am' superior and if you don't answer me I will be forced to use it on you and that shirt will be the least of your worries.  
"I can live with that?"  
He walked right up to his face hitting the horsewhip across Darien's face he flinched away. He then grabbed at the nail protruding from Darien's shoulder. And put pressure on it forcing Darien's body to arch as the pain enveloped his body. He screamed and tried to pull away but it was no use. " If you don't give me the answers, I want you will be sorry Mr. Fawkes."  
  
"Nope don't think so."   
"Don't test me Mr. Fawkes! I will use this if you force me to.  
"Can't be any worse than what you've done already."  
  
Mark backed away and pulled back the whip throwing it to hit Darien's back. He repeated this until he finally grew weary of it. Darien was not answering him so wiping his hands he put the whip on a chair and walked way.  
  
"I do have other guests to attend to Mr. Fawkes.  
Ray be sure he regrets his decision not to give me an answer.'  
"Yes boss."  
Ray turned; beating Darien repeatedly until the pain from the beating caused his body to collapse. The weight of his body hung against the cuffs around his wrists tearing into his flesh even deeper forcing them to bleed profusely. Darien hung there unconscious. His wrists raw and blood trickling down his arms and all over his body.  
  
Ray then turned out the light and left Darien to the darkness.  
He was alone now even though the unconscious state he was in didn't allow him to know it.  
  
Claire looked at Bobby "Where did he go?'  
I dun no thought you knew." Just then a loud scream echoed throughout the building. Repeating again, and again and again.  
No! Darien! Claire and Bobby both gasped in unison looking at each other in shock.  
Hang on partner! They ran down the halls headed in a direction that would take them back to Platt's office. There was no sign of Darien or Mr. Platt but there were signs of some sort of struggle.  
It was obvious to them now that Platt had Darien.  
"Claire over here." Bobby pointed to a spot of blood on the carpet.  
"Is it Darien's?"  
"I don't know, but it kinda looks that way. It's either that or he got someone pretty good there."  
"Yeah I'd say so." Claire said with a bit of relief in hoping he was okay.  
  
"Where could they have taken him?" Claire asked.  
"Don't ask me do I look like I know? I don't know okay? Oh yeah!" Just then he rummaged through his pockets and produced a tracker. Claire looked at him in extreme dismay. "I forgot okay?"  
Just then the door opened Bobby quickly hid the tracker. It was Platt.  
"Hello again Mark." Claire said.  
"Hello to you I have someone I'd like you to meet."  
Ray came in the room. He stepped over to stand beside Platt.  
"This is Ray and if you ever want to see your dear Mr. Fawkes again. You will come along pleasantly." "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh someone who would like to remain anonymous has been following your work and knows everything about you and your 'Agency'. He has taken an interest in Mr. Fawkes, an interest that will bring me more than enough for you to never see me again.  
"Doubt that." Bobby retorted. Ray grabbed them.  
They fought off Ray's grip and followed Mr. Platt. They needed to find Darien and this was the best way.  
  
They came up to a large darkened room Platt turned on a light and there slumped over, bleeding and hanging from the center of the room sweat dripping down his back was Darien sick and beaten.  
  
"Oh! Darien! Claire screamed and ran over to support him.  
'Wake him! Platt demanded.  
Ray pulled Claire away and threw ice-cold water on him. He jerked awake the pain returning. He opened his eyes which they hadn't touched they wanted him to see his captor.  
  
"You again!" He said his body limp he fought to stand as much as he could to take the strain off his wrists but it was useless he was just too weak.  
  
"Ah Mr. Fawkes I think we have something to bargain with."  
"I doubt that."  
"Ray!"  
Ray drug Bobby and Claire reluctantly to the center of the room to face Darien.  
"Leave them alone you..." He fought trying to get at Platt but the more he fought the worse it was for him.  
"Oh, oh my dear Mr. Fawkes." Platt went over putting a hand on Darien's face and wiping the blood from him he drew back and punched again in the stomach. Darien spat blood and vomited all over Platt's imported loafers.  
"I should kill you for that."  
"Go a head then maybe I could get some rest."  
"I'm afraid I can't but tell me who sent you and how do you know about Dr. Morrison. I'll think about letting your friends over here for-go the punishments of your incessant behavior."  
  
"Don't tell him anything Fawkes." Bobby demanded.  
Ray then took a crowbar and hit Bobby in the ribs spitting up blood he spat out. "Is that all you got?" Platt took out a gun and cocked it. Ray then took Bobby to the far wall directly in front of Darien. He aimed.  
"Mr. Fawkes if you do not tell me I will be forced to fire."  
"Don't do it partner."   
Platt fired just grazing Bobby's leg.  
"Aw too bad I missed."  
"What are you tryin' to do?" Bobby grunted, frustrated and in pain.  
"I... am... trying... to get an answer. If I can't get it from him perhaps I can get it from you Mr. Hobbes."  
  
Claire was standing in the background against the door. While no one was watching she managed to get to her cell phone and dialed the official. They had heard everything.  
Just as Platt was about to whip Darien again armed men stormed the complex.  
Ray came over. "Mr. Platt sir there's cops everywhere.  
"Just let me finish." Platt whipped once then again then Ray came up to him again pulling down his arm that was about to strike again. "Sir we need to get out of here." "Fine Ray get him down we will have to move this to somewhere with a bit less noise."  
  
Ray undid one of the handcuffs and Darien took whatever strength he had left and belted the guy in the jaw throwing him back. He came back running like a bull Darien quicksilvered the shock of his absence startled Ray sending him head first into the far wall knocking him unconscious. Platt came up to Darien who was now slumped over and very visible hanging from one handcuff. Still attached to the hook he grabbed him holding a gun to his head.  
Claire without seeing what was happening grabbed a gun from her purse and threw it to Bobby and Bobby in turn held the gun on Platt. "Hold it there my friend let my partner go. NOW!!!"  
"I don't think I can do that Mr. Hobbes you see I am being paid a lot of money to deliver Mr. Fawkes here and neither you or anyone else is going to stop me."  
  
He grabbed at the one cuff still around Darien's right wrist trying to get it off the hook but failing. Bobby fired putting a whole in Platt's shoulder he fell. Darien weak and still in Platt's grip fell hard the cuff jerked forcing his shoulder to become dislocated. Platt's men advanced trying to rescue their boss.  
  
"Uh back up if you don't want to see your boss here dead you'll back up and put down the guns." Bobby screamed pointing his gun at the men around the room.   
  
They backed out of the room each taking one of Darien's arms they ran out of there. Platt ordered more men to go after them. Being chased by all but a small army with guns blazing they ran to the van. They threw Fawkes in the van and sped away as fast as they could.  
DARIEN! Claire screamed.  
Fawkes you okay.  
He was unconscious on the floor of the van bleeding.  
They got to the motel and dragged Darien into the room blood was trickling down his body weak and exhausted they laid him across the bed. Claire sent Bobby for a bucket of ice and some bandages. He winced at the pain as she slowly cleaned the blood from his wounded body and began to wrap the more severe wounds. Spiking a high fever that night and vomiting about twice every hour. Claire and Bobby sat sleeplessly by his bed hoping his fever would break. And wishing he never had to go through the torture his body had obviously gone through. He was weak and the pain was too much he finally gave up and fell into an unconscious slumber. Three days later he awoke in the ICU at fort Leavitt he had bandages all over his body and he felt sick to his stomach.  
He could barely move and when he went to sit up his body made him regret it.  
Claire came in concern clearly apparent on her face.  
"You're awake."  
"Yeah but I kinda wish I wasn't." he said faintly.   
"I bet, you need to take it easy for a while your body took a pretty bad beating."  
"Tell the 'fish that." He said as he tried to turn but instead just winced at the pain.  
"See that will teach you my friend." Bobby said as he walked in the room.  
"You don't look too good partner."  
"Yeah well you wouldn't either if you were practically beaten to death."  
"I have you know my friend I got two broken ribs from that son of a...  
"BOBBY!'  
"Oh sorry keep forgot you were here."  
"What's up?"  
"Nothin' but I just got off the phone with the 'fish seems they found Platt holed up in his office. The guy almost bled to death."  
"I say let him bleed."  
"So do I but you know. And, and the 'fish says we get the next two weeks off."  
"Like their going to be spent doing anything productive lying here."  
"I know partner and I told the 'fish that he said don't press your luck so I shut up."  
"Oh well! I can at least try to recover."  
"Yes, see now if Bobby hadn't talked to the official you would probably be doing desk duty for the next few weeks. Now you just lie there and let your body get well."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess. But I would still like to know whom that guy was that Platt was working for?  
"I know partner I know."  
Claire grabbed Bobby's arm to leave, as Darien was getting extremely groggy.  
"What?"  
"He needs his rest Bobby now c'mon." she tugged even harder.  
"Hey Hobbes I think the keeps right I am kinda tired."  
"If your sure my friend. But if you need anything I'm right outside."  
"Yeah okay I'll remember that."  
With that Bobby and Claire walked down the hall they would be leaving his room for now but for the next several days they would stay there as close to his side as possible.  
  
***  
Ten days later in the official's office  
  
Darien sat in a wheelchair in the official's office bandaged practically from head to toe. He was still in a lot of pain so he was pretty groggy from the major painkillers he was on. And he couldn't walk worth a darn. But he wanted to be there so he got Claire to help him into the wheelchair and bring him along. She did reluctantly but everyone seemed glad to see him nonetheless.  
  
The official started in.  
  
We were able to apprehend most of the men involved in the Morrison-Platt ring but...  
"Let me guess Platt got away." Darien said with a bit of revulsion.  
  
"Well he was in the infirmary at the jail for his injuries and someone got in and broke him out. And not only that but someone anonymously posted bail for Dr. Morrison and..."  
"He jumped bail Bobby finished.  
"Yes Bobby he jumped bail. We're just going to have to keep our eyes and ears open for these guys."  
  
"Yeah and whoever they are they know about the quicksilver gland."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When they caught me in Platt's office they were wearing thermal glasses."   
"Not only that but when Claire and I took our little tour he said something about the gland and making millions from it."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah boss and they knew all about Claire, me, the agency everything. I think whoever these guys are they've got to be working for someone we know like maybe Chrysalis." Darien said.  
"Or Arnaud, Claire said I wouldn't put anything past him."  
"Or the Chinese, yeah the Chinese." Darien pointed to Bobby in agreement  
"Not their way."  
"How do we know? They grabbed me before didn't they? Maybe they're just stepping up a bit."  
"Maybe." The official chimed in.  
  
"So Claire will he be back up to full throttle any time soon?" The official asked concerning Darien.  
"I 'AM' here you know." Offended at the thought of them talking about him while he was sitting in the room.  
Claire laughed. "Yes we know Darien and sir as you can see he still has quite a bit of healing to do another 2 weeks and maybe, maybe he can be on light desk duty."  
Claire grabbed the back of the wheelchair and she and Bobby rolled him back to lab three where he would stay for the duration of his recovery. "What do you mean desk duty." He asked.  
'You're not going anywhere in your condition."  
"But... but..."  
"Now if I were you I'd just shut up and do what the keeper says my friend. Or you 'could' end up there permanently if you know what I mean."  
"Yes Hobbes, I know what you mean but desk duty?"  
"Yep that's way it is you gotta roll with the punches and part of that is doin' what the keep here says."  
"Why thank you Bobby."  
  
  
I heard this quote once:  
Time ... is not a great healer. It is an indifferent and perfunctory one. Sometimes it does not heal at all. And sometimes when it seems to, no healing has been necessary.  
I had friends to help me pass the time with my healing and I'm just glad they were there when I needed them most. When I thought they would never come each time they surprised me by showing me how much they cared. Now I'm just glad they were there or I might be dead right now.  
  
  



End file.
